Juri Han
Juri Han is one of the antagonists from the Street Fighter series. She is a Korean master of Taekwondo. Background Juri was a prominent, honorable, and respected practitioner of Taekwondo when she was 15. Her father was a lawyer in charge of prosecuting organized crime operations. In this capacity, Shadaloo was his next target, causing her family to be kidnapped by that very organization. During the ordeal, Juri's parents were killed and her left eye was badly damaged and was left for dead, because of this incident, she became a very angry person. S.I.N. eventually fixed her eye, powered by the Feng Shui Engine inside her left eye. She has a very strong rivalry with Chun-Li and Cammy and her arch nemesis M. Bison apparently seems to go after her most likely due to Seth's intervention of the S.I.N. organization to stop him. Shortly after working for Seth, she turns on him to destroy both Bison because of what his organization did to her and her family in the past and Seth for trying to rule the world and for not destroying Shadaloo. In the end she confronts Bison, who had just beaten Seth with his power, and while the battle is not seen, she appears to live from the battle. She approaches Seth, taunting him on him being a spare body for Bison before destroying him by stomping on his Tanden Engine, revealing that she planned to become the new leader of S.I.N (most likely so she can destroy Shadaloo once and for all). What happens after this is unknown. Powers and Abilities *'Feng Shui Engine: '''This engine grants her amazing speed, strength, and quicker reaction time. It also enhances her ki attacks. *'Photographic memory.' *'Fuhajin: 'Juri gathers some ki in her foot as she swings it. The ki energy is launched immediately like any other projectile. *'Shikusen: 'An aerial kick that she usually follows with two other kicks (named Second Impact and Third Strike). *'Senpusha: 'Juri cartwheels through the air with ki energy emanating from her feet. *'Fuharenjin: 'Juri unleashes a sudden barrage of Fuhajin projectiles in three various directions: low, high, and at 45 degree angles. *'Kaisen Dankairaku: '''Juri whips one of her arms backwards as her Feng Shui Engine glows, and proceeds to deliver a barrage of vertical spinning kicks while rising into the air. If the opponent gets hit by this, they will be knocked vertically in the air, higher with each hit of the sweep kick barrage. At the peak of this barrage, Juri performs an axe kick that knocks them down. She uses her Feng Shui Engine to land before her opponent, and follows with a spinning back kick to the exposed back of the falling fighter. With the foe still jammed on her foot, she caresses her opponent's face in a rather sadomasochistic manner and finishes by violently slamming the opponent head-first onto the ground via axe kick. Feats Strength * Incapacitated Chun-Li with one kick to the abdomen. Speed * She can kick and deflect a shoulder-fired missile out the air. Durability Skill * She quickly defeated Chun-Li, Guile and Cammy all at once while using her Feng Shui Engine. * She can block bullets using the Feng Shui Engine. * Blew up an entire department store. * Defeated every single one of Bison's twelve bodyguards with the intent of taking them alive. Gallery Juri Transparent.png|Juri as she appears in the Street Fighter IV games Fun Facts *Her design might be based on Jolyne Cujoh, from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *On the official Japanese Street Fighter minisite, it is stated that Juri likes spiders and big breasts. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Female Characters Category:Ki Users Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:Korean Characters Category:Project X Zone